Tonight I want to dance with you
by Smalllady08
Summary: 3x22. Gibbs and Jenny meet at the 'tribute to our fallen' after she was rescued.


**Author: **MoiraShipper

**Summary: **3x22. Gibbs and Jenny meet at the 'tribute to our fallen' after she was rescued.

**It made me smile while writing. I hope you enjoy and leave reviews.**

**Tonight I want to dance with you**

_Tonight _

_I want to dance with you_

_I'll reach for your hand and convince you_

_You're not completely alone_

**Beth Crowley-Reasons **

The NCIS building was desert with only Gibbs still there, who still felt the fear and rage for almost losing Jenny early when she'd been kidnapped. As much as they fought and argued Jenny was still important to him, he loved her even if she was stubborn and had doubts of getting involved with him again as now she was his boss.

The man stared at the photos on the tribute to our fallen seeing the picture of Pacci and then Kate with a heavy heart and for a moment he imagined that if he'd been late Jenny's picture would be there too now.

He raised a hand and rested it against the wall with the photos and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath when then he was involved by her scent and he felt her small hand close around his so the agent opened his eyes, looking to the side and he was surprise to see Jenny there staring at the photos too with a soft smile.

"Jen?" He'd seen her going home early after leaving the autopsy room but now there was she. She had changed her clothes for a skirt and red sweater and his heart warmed at seeing their joined hands.

"I couldn't stay alone at home after the kidnap." The woman admitted, turning to him still smiling, her green eyes shinning. "And then I thought that you should be feeling like that too."

"So here we are." He completed and then his face became serious, worried about her. "How are you really feeling Jen?"

"I... I always thought one day my picture would be here too and today I realized how closer it was to happen." She said lowly, crawling at the thought of those hours of terror praying for Gibbs to save her.

"Don't you ever say that again." Gibbs released her hand, holding the woman by her shoulders and pressing her against the wall, his blue eyes shinning like fire and his body pressing hers, feeling the woman that drove him crazy and her soft curves while he stared at her beautiful face, surprise with his move.

A image of her picture there came and went quickly with her words and he put more pressure on her shoulder as he said again:

"Ever."

"You had the same thought as me." Jenny told him softly, her face flushed while she was being pressed by him against the wall and she stared at the man and to their surprise she didn't pushed him away, taking a hand gently to his tired face and caressing him. Gibbs shook his head lightly, his body melting at her touch.

"You know I 'd do anything to bring you back..." He swore with fervor, seeing the woman smile and then his face softened, his voice hoarse bringing what he'd felt when she vanished in it: "I can't lose you."

"You won't Jethro... I'll never stop thinking that you'll always come to save me and you know you always will." Jenny told him, confidant and they shared a small smile knowing about Gibbs' determination and then a soft song started playing from one of the televisions there, song which they'd danced together a long time ago in London so Jenny took a step back as reached out for Gibbs gently, with a smirk:

"Dance with me?"

Gibbs looked at her in surprise at her suggestion and shaking his head he accepted her hand, feeling her fingers close around his and guide him to the middle of the hall and slowly the agent brought the redhead to his chest, his other hand going to her waist and Jenny rested her other hand on his shoulder, both feeling the others warmth and safeness while their bodies molded together.

The agent had a small smile on his face while holding the redhead on his arms and she could feel it while she guided their moves, almost in place and she rested her head on his chest feeling safe like only Gibbs could make her feel. How she loved him and the events from that morning had showed her that there were more important things than work, her vengeance and seeing him worried about her touched her.

Gibbs rested his chin on the top of her head, smelling her sweet scent and caressing her waist with his tumble in circular motion, making her sigh and in that moment having her in his arms not only was as if they were back in Europe but also brought relief at the feeling of her heart beating, she was alive and all the love he had for her returned with force and so he asked, while they were dancing:

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to dance with you tonight, you needed it." Jenny told him sincere, meeting his blue eyes and Gibbs understood how much she saw her kidnap had affected him and that she regretted telling him 'no' so he nodded, his voice hoarse:

"So let's keep dancing."

And they kept dancing slowly in front of the wall until the music stopped and then Jenny raised her face, her high heels leaving her almost in the same height as him and then she took a hand to his face to caress him, seeing all the tension leave him his blue eyes darkening and she closed hers, kissing Gibbs who brought her closer and kissed her back with passion.


End file.
